Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes, written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Tricks and Spells". Plot (Back at the real-world, the genius girl returns home from work, going into her basement, to build up a small time machine) *Genius Girl: I can't wait to show this to everyone. A time vortex will open and i will be able to get my Beep-0 back from the disaster. *phone calling* What is it? *answer the phone* Hello? *TECH Boss: *on the phone* Oh hi Dara, how it's going? *Dara: Work is good. Glad you call me for future events. I'm inventing a time machine that will allow people to go back in time. *TECH Boss: Whoa, that will be the bomb. I can't wait to see my old self again as a child. *Dara: I wanted to go back in time to see my grandparents. You know how it will work. *TECH Boss: I'll love to see it. Have a call some time and have a nice day. Ciao. *Dara: *stop calling* Awwww, i miss Beep-0 so much. I gotta get back to work. (Back at the Glade of Dreams in the jungle, Bowser and Kamek arrives from teleporting) *Bowser: Okay, so this is the Glade of Dreams, right? *Kamek: Yes master. Now we gotta check where Mario and Rayman are. *Bowser: I don't know who this Rayman guy is. But i'm going to burn that Rayman as hell. *Kamek: I will zap Mario to the ground. Let's go. *Bowser: Yeah. Fine. Here we go. *Kamek: Things are going to get pretty tuff. *Bowser: And we also need to destroy Luigi as well. I know he's here somewhere, whining about the ghosts. *Kamek: I knew it was going to happen, but yes. *Bowser: Goosebumps. (Back at the Dream Forest, Rayman and Globox are punching a bag at the training room) *Rayman: Yeah, eat that, take that. *Globox: We have a long day to catch up. *Rayman: Yes. We'll just getting started. *Globox: I'll be happy to learn. If Feather God strikes back, we'll burn him up in the flames. *Rayman: That's what i'm talking about. *Barbara: Hey guys, how it going? *Rayman: Good. *Globox: We're about to start training. *Barbara: Cool. I want to train too as well. *Rayman: Well, you're in. *Globox: That's nice. *Barbara: Great. Now we can train those hooks up. *Globox: I knew it was going to happen. *Rayman: You got some skills? *Barbara: Yeah. I used to beat every Rabbid around. Now i got these fist going. *Rayman: Mind as well punch the bag my lady? *Barbara: Oh sure. *punch the punching bag* *Globox: Whoa. *Rayman: That was incredible. *Barbara: I'm strong. *Globox: Yeah. Big and strong like a daddy. Huff huff. *Rayman: You guys should be challenged. There's a lot more stuff to learn. *Globox: Like breaking boxes? *Barbara: Eh, kind of. *Rayman: But you gotta rock and roll. *Globox: Uh huh, that's right. *Barbara: That what a lady should do. *Rayman: Ooh wee. (At the dinner room, Luigi and Yoshi are sitting together) *Luigi: Mind as well we play cards? *Yoshi: Oh sure, i love to play cards. *Luigi: Just like in a casino. I worked in a casino before. *Yoshi: Well great. *Luigi: *pass out the cards* It's like solitaire, but patience. *Yoshi: Just patience. *Luigi: Okay. It's a game of solitaire: You know, not everyone is into solitaire cards. *Yoshi: Feel like a fresh start from here. *Luigi: Okie dokie. Let's play. *Yoshi: Not a problem. *Luigi: Let me go first. *Yoshi: Fine, go ahead if you like. (Back with Bowser and Kamek) *Bowser: The brothers must be here somewhere. *Kamek: I know. I can't find them. *Bowser: He must be in one of those trees. *Kamek: No sign of the plumber. *Bowser: Blast it. He gotta be here somewhere. *Kamek: Keep looking in these bushes. *Bowser: Stupid bushes. We look for the hell we want. *Kamek: Something mystery is going on. *Bowser: Grrrrrr, he gotta be here somewhere. *Kamek: Ooh, i see him sleeping. *Bowser: What? *Kamek: It's in my wand. Follow me. *Bowser: Okay. But you're going to be telling me the truth! *Kamek: Don't shout out loud. (Back with Mario on the cave) *Mario: Ah, i can't take it. *Grand Minimus: *open the door* Mario, sorry to break by, i just wanted to see you. *Mario: Oh, you came to see me. *Grand Minimus: Yes. Just for a visit. *Mario: How the heroes? *Grand Minimus: They're okay. How about you? *Mario: I'm feeling a lot better. *Grand Minimus: Things are about to get good. *Mario: Oh yeah, i'm feeling good. *Grand Minimus: *hear a sense* Oh no. *Mario: What happen? *Grand Minimus: Two enemies are headed to our home. *Mario: Oh no, you must warn the people now. *Grand Minimus: I will tell right now. I will be right back. *Mario: Make it quick. We have another battle to catch up. (Luigi and Yoshi are still playing solitaire at the table) *Luigi: Man, i'm good at this game. *Yoshi: Great. I keep failing every time. *Grand Minimus: Guys, we need to warn the others. We have two villains coming to our forest valley! *Luigi: Oh no. *Yoshi: Don't tell me that the Magician is back with a new plan. *Grand Minimus: Not just the Magician, there's two turtles heading to the Dream Forest. Get Rayman and the others and head outside for battle. *Luigi: Turtles? Not a problem. *Yoshi: Time to go. (Back at the training room) *Rayman: Ooh, weights. *Globox: Let me hold these weights up. *Barbara: Kick it in. *Luigi: Guys, guys! *Rayman: What! *Globox: Can't you see we're in the middle of training right now. *Yoshi: The bad guys are coming. *Rayman: More bad guys? *Barbara: Oh no, i'm kicking them out. *Luigi: Come on, we got a big battle going on. *Yoshi: Here we go again. (At the fairy area) *Claire: Betilla, all teensis are safe in their village. *Betilla: Got it. Look like we don't have to deal with a problem with a nightmare. *Grand Minimus: Ladies! The bad guys are coming. *Claire: More bad guys? *Betilla: They're on the loose? *Grand Minimus: Yes. A strange evil is coming upon us. We must stop it in time. *Claire: I'm going. *Betilla: Go get the friendly Rabbids to come. *Grand Minimus: No problem. I'll be there. *Claire: Hey Betilla, go warn the other fairies that the bad guys are coming. *Betilla: Yes sir. *Claire: I need to tell Rayman about this. (Bowser and Kamek found a way to the Dream Forest) *Bowser: Ah ha! We found it. *Kamek: It's about time. We will fight the heroes and bring them to Feather God. *Bowser: Our master will agree on this. We will destroy the Glade of Dreams in no time. *Kamek: Things are going to get tricky. *Bowser: Come on, time to burn this place up. *Kamek: Not a problem. (Back at the room where Mario is resting) *Mario: Oh no, this is bad bad news. *Luigi: *open the door* Mario, the enemies are coming. *Mario: I know that. But who could it be? *Luigi: Take this 1-Up and we talk about it. *Mario: Okay. *get the 1-Up and eat it* Up and ready to go. *Yoshi: Come on. The battle awaits. *Mario: Let's a go. (Bowser and Kamek enter to the Nymph Temple) *Bowser: Where are the Mario brothers?! *Kamek: Hello, hello. Is anyone home? *Bowser: I'm going to look for them. *Kamek: Wait up. *Bowser: I'm going to teach these fairies a lesson. One of them is going down to the drain and i mean it. *Kamek: They're over here. *Bowser: Let's go. (At the Rabbids' room, Spawny is testing out on fusing the bricks as the Grand Minimus shows up) *Grand Minimus: Rabbids, we have a warning. The bad guys are on the loose. You guys need to stay here and don't let Spawny panic by fusing on many things. *Spawny: Ah! *hide on the box* *Grand Minimus: Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright. *Spawny: *shook head* *Grand Minimus: Good luck and don't move a muscle. (Mario and Luigi catch up with Rayman and the others at the hallway) *Rayman: Mario, you're awake. *Mario: Oh yeah. Feeling a lot better. *Globox: Are you ready to fight the bad guys? *Mario: Yes. I'm-a ready. *Barbara: I got my axe ready for action. *Yoshi: Okay, time to hook up some things. *Bowser: *break the door* I found you! *Luigi: Bowser? Kamek? *Kamek: So it's you. *Bowser: We finally found you. Mario and Luigi, it been a pleasant to see you. *Rayman: You're not going anywhere you dinosaur turtle. *Bowser: How so? With the work of Feather God, we could destroy the Glade of Dreams and rule the Mushroom Kingdom together. *Mario: What? You're working with the Feather God? *Bowser: Yes. He is my master now. He can turn people into shards and destroy everything he has left. *Luigi: Like when he burn out the Ruined Kingdom? *Yoshi: That was a very long time ago. *Bowser: Are you willing to fight or not? *Mario: Bring it on. *Bowser: Let's see what you got. *Rayman: Ready.....set.....fight! *Mario: *fight Bowser* *Kamek: *zap on Luigi* *Luigi: Ow. *Globox: Go fight him green man. *Luigi: Fine. *fight Kamek* *Mario: *jump and kick Bowser* *Bowser: Ooh. You moron! *Mario: *punch Bowser* *Bowser: Ouch. That hurts. *Luigi: *punch Kamek* *Kamek: Ow. *Grand Minimus: They're here! *Claire: Whoa. What in the world is that? *Yoshi: That's Bowser and Kamek. They're known to be Mario and Luigi's arch-nemesis. *Claire: I didn't know they have enemies from another world. *Yoshi: Your world has enemies like the Magician. *Claire: Ugh. I don't visit the planet that much. *Yoshi: Earth, is it? *Claire: No. I'm from another planet from the cosmic side of the world. *Yoshi: Okay. *Mario: *fireball at Bowser* *Bowser: Ah! Stupid. *Luigi: *grab Bowser's tail* I got his tail. *Bowser: *jump and punch Luigi to the ground and slam him* *Luigi: Ack! *Mario: Luigi! *Bowser: Squeeze it up. *Mario: Let go of him. *Bowser: No! *Luigi: Help.............me. *Rayman: *use his floating hands to grab Bowser and spin him to punch him to the wall* *Bowser: Ouch! *Rayman: Are you okay? *Luigi: Yes. Thank you for saving me. *Rayman: Come on, you gotta get some rest. *Bowser: *fire breath* No! *Rayman: Look out! *Luigi: Oi. *Yoshi: Stand back from the fire! *Bowser: You'll never win. *Globox: Not so fast. *slap Bowser* *Bowser: Oooh. No. *Rayman: *dash and kick Bowser* *Bowser: Ow. *Rayman: Barbara, now. *Barbara: *hit Bowser's shell* *Bowser: Ow! You brat! *jump and hit Barbara with his shell* *Barbara: *spit out teeth* Ow, that hurts. *Bowser: You're going to pay for this. *Rayman: *punch Bowser* Shut up. *Bowser: Ooh, that a big one. *Rayman: *throw Bowser to the wall* *Bowser: Oh no. I'm stuck. My shell is sticking to the wall. Get me out of here. *Kamek: You idiots. *shoot lasers at the heroes* *Mario: Whoa. *Luigi: Eek! *Yoshi: Gotta move back. *Rayman: Look out. *Kamek: You can't stop me. *Mario: Let's run! *Barbara: Let's get outta here. *Kamek: Oh no you don't. *use a broom to fly after the heroes* *Bowser: Hey! Don't leave me behind! I'm stuck! *Mario: Where are we going? *Claire: We have to warn the other fairies that your arch-nemesis is here. *Mario: Bowser is it. *Claire: Yeah. *Kamek: Stop right there. *shoot lasers at the heroes* *Globox: *turn around and spit at the laser by destroying it* Bingo. *punch Kamek* *Kamek: Stupid blue frog. *Globox: I'm no frog. I'm a Globox. *Kamek: Glow box? *Globox: *grab Kamek* He he he. You're not going anywhere. *punch Kamek to the floor* *Kamek: *slip on the floor while hit* Ahhhhhhhhh. *Bowser: *get off the wall* Stupid walls. I will find them! *run after the heroes* *Kamek: Wait for me. (At the Rabbids' room, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Peach took selfies together as Spawny is drawing a punch of himself as a strong Rabbid punching Barranco in the face as the heroes show up) *Grand Minimus: Guys, we need to get you out of here. The villains may find a way to capture you to Feather God. *Spawny: Ahh! *Grand Minimus: Not the screaming again. *Bowser: I found you! *Mario: Lock the door! (The gang enter the room as they lock the door) *Luigi: Perfect-o. *Bowser: *slam the door* Open up! Let me in! Trolls! *Yoshi: Is it me or he is overreacting like a internet troll? *Rayman: Stay back. Don't let the big mean monster come at you. *Spawny: *nibble his hand* *Rabbid Peach: *hide in the box with the other Rabbids* *Claire: Let's hope that big bad doesn't come closer to us. *Bowser: I mean it. Open the door now! *Luigi: He's getting angrier. *Bowser: Let me in! *Mario: Or not. *Bowser: Dang it. Why won't these brothers let me in for one damn minute. I'm going to the bathroom. *Rayman: Alright, we did it. *Globox: We finally win. *Bowser: *punch the door by breaking it* Liars. *Barbara: Oh no. He caught us all. *Spawny: Ahh! *Bowser: There you are. *Globox: *push Bowser* No. You cannot get the atrocity. It's not yours. It's yours! *Bowser: Let me go. Leave me alone! *Globox: *push harder* Be strong, like a strong man, like a big old ice in the iceberg. *Mario: What should we do? *Globox: Just go. *Claire: But it's their home. We can't just kick them out of there home. *Betilla: I really mean it. *Rayman: Betilla? *Betilla: Yes. That monster is not going anywhere. *Bowser: No. Not another fairy! *Globox: *push Bowser* Gotcha. *Bowser: Noooooo! *Ly: Take this! *kick Bowser* *Bowser: I hate fairies. *Claire: You're making fun of us?! *magic shot at Bowser* *Bowser: Ooh, i feel dizzy like a T-Rex. *Ly: *punch Bowser hard* *Bowser: *shook head* Stop with that stupid cartoony TV sound. *Betilla: You gotta go now. *Bowser: *fire breath* *Mario: Move back! *he and the heroes move back from Bowser's fire breath* *Rabbid Mario: Ahhh! *Spawny: Uh oh. *Grand Minimus: *grab Spawny* Gotcha, we don't wanna lose you forever. *Bowser: Come back here now. I want the blue one. The blue one will be able to mess up the multiverse and destroy all the worlds the Feather God got for today. *Rayman: Stay away or else. *Bowser: Never. I can't wait to tear apart Mario, Luigi and Yoshi's bodies. Lunch and dinner will be served to the Goombas alike. *Claire: No one know what a Goomba is you deef coof! *magic shot at Bowser* *Bowser: Not again! *Mario: *punch Bowser to the floor* *Bowser: Darn it. *spin and claw Mario* *Mario: Ack. *Luigi: Mario. *Bowser: I got you. *Rayman: *punch Bowser* *Bowser: Ooh. *Rayman: Guys, go find a way out. *Bowser: *roar* *Mario: I'll fight him. You guys go. *Luigi: Fine Mario, we catch you up outside. *Mario: Hurry! Go find a place to hide. *Luigi: No more talking and let's get out! *Mario: Aye yai yai. *Bowser: Are you going to fight or what? *Mario: Let's a go. *Bowser: *fight Mario* *Mario: *jump and kick Bowser* *Bowser: Gahhh. *fire breath on Mario* *Mario: *dodge the fire breath and fire punch on Bowser* *Bowser: *punch Mario to the wall* *Mario: Gosh. *Bowser: Alright, this is the last straw. *Mario: *spin and hit Bowser* *Bowser: No. My nose. *Mario: Take a beat! *kick Bowser's shell* *Bowser: Hey! *Mario: *punch Bowser's in the face* *Bowser: Son of a troop. *Mario: Here you go! *ice punch on Bowser* *Bowser: Ooh. I'm going to tear your nose apart. *Mario: Come on, i got nothing but all day. *Bowser: Hmp. (Luigi and the gang are running in the hallway to evacuate) *Luigi: How long is this place? *Claire: It's very long. Just like a museum, a school or a university. *Kamek: Stop right there! *zap on the heroes* *Ly: *zap the attack* *Rayman: Ly? *Ly: Don't worry, i got this. *Rayman: Whoa. You scared us. *Betilla: Ha ha, very funny. I knew it was a scary movie at first. *Yoshi: Which way should we go? *Globox: No exit. Oh well, we're staying. *Grand Minimus: We can't stay. We gotta go. *Ly: *punch Kamek* *Kamek: Ow. *magic blast on Ly* *Ly: Hey! *Kamek: Ha ha. *Luigi: Stop it. *throw a fireball at Kamek* *Kamek: Ow. Watch it you moron. *Luigi: Now go. *Globox: Let's evacuate! (Back with Mario fighting Bowser, Mario use a fire blast on Bowser as Bowser shoot fireballs at Mario) *Mario: Whoa. *Bowser: You will pay for this! *Mario: Whatever. *ice punch on the fireballs* *Bowser: Stop destroying my fireballs! *Mario: You'll pay for it and you like it. *Bowser: I hope your head is on the fire by the toilet. *Mario: You make-a fun of me?! *fire blast on Bowser and destroy the wall* *Bowser: Nooo! Not the fire. *fire breath to clean himself* *Mario: Take this! *ice blast on Bowser* *Bowser: Gosh. No. Damn it. *Mario: Oh yeah. How about this! *fire blast on Bowser* *Bowser: No! Stupid. *Mario: Take a single beat of this! *thunder punch on Bowser* *Bowser: No. How could you beat me? *Mario: I am stronger than you. We have a lot to catch up. *Bowser: *growls* (Back with Luigi's group at the hallway still) *Yoshi: Your place is big than the forest. *Betilla: Should we hide in the water sights? *Rayman: No. We can't end up with all the visions like what Mario got. We need to get some rest by now. Whoops. I mean run! *Globox: Let's run! *Kamek: No you little creatures! *Ly: *grab Kamek* Gotcha. *Kamek: Get off me you fairy brat! *Ly: No need to call me a fairy brat. (Back with Mario fighting Bowser still. Bowser claw all of his attacks on Mario) *Mario: Stop it! Stop! *Bowser: I hope they remember you. *Mario: I hope they forget about you. *thunder zap on Bowser* *Bowser: Gosh. Darn it! *Mario: Hyaaaa! *punch Bowser to the wall* *Bowser: Ow. *Mario: Alright. Time for you to lose. *Bowser: Bring it on. *Mario: *punch Bowser hard* *Bowser: Oof, ooh, ah! *Mario: Yeah, you're going down! *punch Bowser hard* *Bowser: No, no, no! *Mario: Now this is the part you lose! *punch Bowser even harder* *Bowser: Ooh. Gosh. *Mario: See? This is what you get for burning half of the place down. *Bowser: After all these years, i wanted to get my revenge. But i have been failing over and over. *Mario: You'll never learn. You'll never change. *Bowser: But i did help you stop the bad guys like Fawful. *Mario: That was back in 2009 and you still haven't changed even to this day. *Bowser: I'll never change. Bad guys never ever change......at all! *Mario: Any last words? *Bowser: Uh? *Mario: Hello? I am talking to you. *Bowser: *punch Mario to the wall* *Mario: Oof. What was that for? *Bowser: Ah ha. This is the last straw you own Mario. Now it is time to die. *Mario: No, no, no! *Holly Luya: *use a rope to pull Bowser* Gotcha! *Bowser: Oh no, let me go! *Holly Luya: We're here to save you. *Mario: Mama mia. *Edith Up: Let's finish this up. *Bowser: No, no! *rip the rope and punch Holly Luya. *Mario: Luya! *Holly Luya: Ow. You beast. *Bowser: Come on, i want to destroy all the fairies. *Holly Luya: You're calling us fairies? We're nymphs! *Bowser: Nymphs?! Ha! That's the stupidest name i have ever heard. *Annetta Fish: *punch Bowser* Idiot. *Bowser: Ow. You punch me. Moron! *Mario: Ladies, stop him. *Edith Up: Yes my friend. *punch Bowser* *Annetta Fish: Water splash! *water splash on Bowser* *Bowser: Oh no, i'm wet! *Voodoo Mama: Take this you son of a horn. *hit Bowser with her bone club* *Bowser: Ow. Why did you do that? *Voodoo Mama: You're going to leave this place now. *Bowser: I'm not going anywhere! *burn the born club* *Voodoo Mama: Hey, what did you do that for? You no better. *Bowser: Give me a bone. *Voodoo Mama: I'm going to tear you apart. *Bowser: Oh no you don't. *grab Voodoo Mama* *Voodoo Mama: Hey. *Mario: Let go of her now! *Edith Up: *zap on Bowser* *Bowser: My eyes! *Voodoo Mama: *punch Bowser in the belly* *Bowser: Darn it. *Mario: Oh yeah, way to go guys. *Helena Handbasket: *throw a big ball at Bowser* Woo hoo! *Bowser: Poof! *Helena Handbasket: We got you. *Bowser: *roar hard* *Mario: Mama mia, my ears. *Voodoo Mama: What the hell was that? *Betilla: You're not going anywhere. *Bowser: *growl* Run away! *Mario: He's getting away. *Betilla: Let's go chase after him. *Mario: Okie dokie. Stop that Koopa King! (Back with Luigi's group, the gang are about to exit the palace-like forest temple) *Luigi: We're almost there. But where's Ly. *Yoshi: She's running a bit behind. *Rayman: Oh look. There it goes. *Kamek: Stop it! *Ly: *kick Kamek to the wall* *Kamek: Ooh. *Bowser: Hey! You hurt my minion! *Ly: What are you doing here? *Bowser: Time for a little capturing. *Ly: No, no. Stand back. *Mario: Hyaaaa! *fire blast on Bowser's shell* *Bowser: Whoa! *Ly: *kick Bowser as Mario kick Bowser to the wall* *Bowser: God damn it. *Betilla: Don't worry, we're about to stop the bad turtle once and for all. *Voodoo Mama: That nightmare is going bye bye. *Bowser: *grab Kamek* I gotta get out of here! *Rayman: No. Hold it. *super punch on Bowser and Kamek to the sky* *Bowser: *in the sky with Kamek* Curse you napkin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Kamek: I never got a chance to see Kansas! *Mario: Rayman, you did it. You finally save us. *Rayman: I know. Where are those nightmares coming from. *Luigi: It's a disaster. Some evil feather monster is bringing bad guys all over the world. That include our world where the bad guys like Wario and Waluigi lives. *Yoshi: Didn't you know that Wario has a microgaming business back at Diamond City. *Luigi: Yeah, even all of his members work for him? Blah. *Globox: Someone is not having a good day. *Edith Up: So, how can we help you with? *Barbara: We need to go and see Polokus and Murfy at the tent. There is something about Feather God's schemes. He could be planning on destroying both of worlds apart. *Rayman: Our world is suppose to be about harmony and peace. We are living in a world of dreams. *Luigi: Where dreams come true? *Rayman: Yes. I'm serious. *Betilla: Okay Rayman. Take us to this Polokus and Murfy guy. *Rayman: What? You met them before on my last adventure. *Betilla: Oh, that was a hundred years ago. *Rayman: You got that. Then i feel asleep for another hundred years when the nightmares strike back. *Globox: Eek, i hate nightmares. *Mario: Okay, no more talking. We have to go and see Polokus and Murfy right away. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Rayman: Let's go. *Ly: Last one there is a rotten nightmare. *Yoshi: One good deed. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 7) Previous: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff